


snippets of scenes I keep forgetting to finish

by cavaliers



Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Attempt at Humor, CPTSD, Fluff, Friends/lovers thirsting over Cavill together, Friendship, Fuck England, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, It's only a brief mention of it but take care, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, PTSD, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships, Self-Harm, The protagonist goes by multiple names, The protagonist spends most of his time just roasting Cavill tbh, Trans Male Character, WIP, pure self indulgence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavaliers/pseuds/cavaliers
Summary: These are works in progress! I fully intend to come back and edit/complete them, but I figured posting them as they are and seeing if there' any outside interest might give me the little boost I need to finish them.I'll also happily take requests or suggestions for future chapters. These are all interconnected one-shots.Note: The protagonist uses multiple names due to a mix of genderfluidity, identity issues, and dissociation, among other things. However, for the vast majority of this fic, they'll be using 'Pepper' to make my life easier. Their pronouns may switch from chapter to chapter.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)





	1. bandages (self harm warning)

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Self-harm is present in this chapter, though it's only the aftermath.

"What's this?" He took my wrist, twisting it gently to expose the raw and bloodied flesh of my forearm. I fought not to shy. Part of me was afraid his grip would tighten if I pulled away, so I didn't move. If he had that kind of darkness in him I didn't want to see it yet. Let me keep pretending it wasn't there, at least for a little while.

"Don't worry about it," I said.

"I'm worrying."

"Well, don't."

"John."

"Pepper, today."

"Pepper." He sounded impatient, but it was only because he knew damn well I was just using anything I could think of to distract him. It had stopped working about a week after we'd first met. Cavill was remarkably perceptive for someone who looked like he'd have all the personality of an especially handsome teakettle. "Look. Me worrying doesn't mean you've done something wrong, it's just... Well, it's just me worrying. Same as you'd worry, if it was me. I'm not trying to coddle you."

"I know, I know..."

"C'mon." He let go of my wrist, rubbing my shoulder with his other hand. "Might as well let me help you clean yourself up. I took a first aid class when I was seventeen, I'm practically a qualified nurse."  


I snorted, unable to keep from smiling as I let him pull me to my feet. "Lead the way then, Nurse Cavill."


	2. just guys being dudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper and a friend/lover thirst over Cavill together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trigger warnings for this chapter.

"Do you ever--"

"No."

"Yeah no me neither."

We lay there in silence for a few seconds, both of us sprawled on my bed and staring at the ceiling. Then we snorted at the same time. "No, I'm sorry," I laughed, nudging them with my shoulder, "What were you gonna say?"

"No it's fine I'll never speak again. But also, do you ever..." They took a breath, didn't say anything. Tried again, nothing. Then the gentlest of outbursts: "Henry is _extremely_ pretty."

"First of all, don't call him that, it reminds me of how fucking English he is and I'm trying to forget it. Second of all, correct."

"Mood. But I'm like... _I_ want to be that pretty."

"Bruh." I turned onto my side to look at them, then cupped their cheek in my hand. They blinked at me. There was nothing special about the blink, but it was very cute. "Buddy. Bro. Babe. Dear one. You're _already_ that pretty."

Their forehead immediately thunked into my chest. Perceiving them was, apparently, strictly forbidden. "That's _so_ gay."

"Gottem."

"Also like, false, but--"

" _Incorrect_."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, suggestions, etc are always welcomed! Don't worry if all you can think of to say is just "aaaaaaa", I'll love it anyway.


End file.
